SGA: Standing Still
by Kindred01
Summary: Part of SGA: Baby story but could be a stand alone fic: A boy tuns up in Atlantis and has the secrets
1. Chapter 1

There was a child in the infirmary, he was 16 years old and he sat on the bed watching every one as his arm was stitched up "Where did he say he came from?" John asked as he notice the SGA clothes on the kid

"Awo!" the boy said as he looked as he looked at the doctor patching his arm up

"Sorry." Carson said with a small wince as he went back to work. Elizabeth looked at John and sighed

"He came thought the gate, he ran though and stopped and looked shocked to see where he was, there was 2 others with him, they were shot from whoever was on the other side of the gate." She stopped and gathered her thoughts "He was already hurt by the look of it and then he shouted at us to up the shield up before the bomb on the other side blew."

"How did you even let him in?"

"He had a code that hasn't been used in 10 years." She told him, he frowned

"What?"

"It's the first code SG1 used when the iris was first put up."

"So can you tell me your name?" John asked, the teen looked up at him and frowned as he took another scoop of his mash potato and took a mouthful "Your uniform say Harker?" The teen looked down as the name on his uniform and clicked his tongue

"Sure let's say my name is Harker." He said and he sat back and looked at John

"It's not your name?" He asked

"For the purpose of this conversation sure my name is Harker." He told him with a grim smile; John turned and looked up at the small group of people looking down at him.

"Okay." John said as he sat back and looked at Harker, the dark hair teen took a sip of his tea and then ate some more "Can you tell me where you're from?" John asked

"Ummm 2021." He tells him

"Sorry what?" John asked

"I'm from the year 2021 or 2022 the SGC was under attack the base was set to self destruct and the only way out was gate so I dial home, something must have happen a solar flare or something but the next thing I knew I ended up here." He said looking back at John, he just looked at him and blinked

"Are you saying you're a time traveller?" Harker let out a laugh

"Well in a sense we all are." He told him "Look I'm feeling tiered and I would like be alone for a while?" He asked

"Sure we can do that." John said standing up and started walking towards the door

"Wait." Harker called out, John turned to look at him "Can you tell me what year it is."

"2005." John told Harker, the teen nodded

"Thank you John."

John walked up to the other stood there, they looked down to the 16 year old who walked around the room rubbing his hand though his hair "So what do we think?"

"It wouldn't be first." Rodney said rubbing his bump all eyes turned to him "I meant time travel, you saw how he reacted when John pointed out the name on his uniform, it's not his name, he won't or can't use his real name."

"Why?" Ronon

"It must be a name we would know?" Rodney said with his wide eye bug look

"We get him to talk more; here is something he's not telling us." Teyla, the red head woman looked at Harker walking around the room before he fell onto the bed that was put in there for him

"He's from 2021, he can't tell us much not without changing the time line." She said looking back down to see the tell tale signs that he was crying.

A week later having to tell his story more times than he would like to Harker start to get stir crazy being locked up and wanted to get out and about. He was given different clothes so he didn't look so out of place as he walked the halls. Everything looked the same but different as well he felt lost in a city he uses to call home now he felt like a stranger "Harker." Teyla called him; he turned to see the alien woman smile at him "You look lost?" She said as she touched his shoulder, the teen gave her a sad laugh

"I am." He answers; she moves her hand to his back of his shoulder s

"Come with me."

"What about Larry, Curly and Mo?" He pointed to the 3 guards that was placed on him

"They can tell Elizabeth that I have you and I am keeping an eye on you." She tells them, the guard nodded and walked off.

She leads him to her room and tells him to sit down; he does so taking off his shoe "Tea?" She asked

"Do you still have some of those red roots te…" Harker stopped himself and looked down at the floor swallowing thickly

"Red Roots tea I do. Do you like that tea?"

"I do my dad…Mum says I spent too much time the Athosians." He smiled softly; Teyal chuckled and made some Red Roots tea for them both

"So you spent time with my people."

"Yea they taught me something." He told her as he sipped the tea; he looked at him watching his body langue

"It must be hard to see them walk around Atlantis." Harker looked up at her "Your parents." She said

"It is, especial when I can't talk to them." He said, "I see people I know but they don't know me at all, they look at me as if I'm going to blow up and take them with me." He says "This wasn't meant to happen, I just wanted to go home and now there is no home for me."

"Can I ask, is Rodney your … what do you call him?"

"Dad." Harker snapped his head up and looked her wide eyes as he realised he let slip a guarded secret "You can't tell them."

"Don't worry I won't."

A month later Harker stood over balcony looking over the sea view, he closed his eyes and let the slight wind blow his way, he heard the door behind him open and then close opening his eyes he turned to look at the man beside him "Hello Doctor McCay how are you feeling?" He said nodding towards the 8 month bump

"Oh you know, feel like a beached whale, back ache, over hormonal, can't get any work done."

"A normal response?" Harker smirked; Rodney looked at him and tilts his head

"Oh my gods you're my baby aren't you!" The teen's look changed as he looked back out over the ocean

"Don't tell the others." He whispered

"Why not? John should know… he's …he's well your dad?" Harker turned around and looked at him

"Because me being here has messed everything up already, what happen was never haven meant to have happen! I was never meant to come thought this gate only though mine." He stopped as he felt tears start to burn his eyes "I messed up."

"We will find away to get you back to your time." Rodney said

"How? How can you, Earth is gone there is no way to pin point how far back or forward the gate would have sent me." He said looking at him "Unless they got the Jumper up and running I really don't think with will find me."

"You're my son right?"

"Yes, we just put that information together dad." Harker said looking at him; Rodney froze as he looked at the boy in front of him and tears up a little

"You just called me dad."

"Oh god, please don't cry just tell me what you were going to say?" Harker pleaded, wiping his eyes Rodney looked at him again

"I'm saying that you're my son, which means I won't ever give up on trying to find you and neither will John or the others." Harker gave him a small smile

"Well hopefully you will remember this in 16 years." Harker told him, Rodney nodded and smiled as they looked back out over the ocean

"So tell me who do you take after me or John?" Harker looked at him from the corner of his eye and smirked

"Ronon." He tells him

"What? Oh come on don't tell me that...that you're messing with me."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 3 month since Harker turned up at Atlantis, and so far only two people have figured out who he was Rodney and Teyal but he was sure that John knew, kept looking at him eyeing him up and down whenever they met up. Harker like spending time with them even tho he couldn't talk about it much about his life in the future, Rodney seems to keep giving him the worried looked every one and then especially when he spotted Harker on his own. The only problem he had was Ronon something he had kept really quiet about but was getting harder as the man kept looking at him like he either wants to kill him for fuck him, Harker hopes it's the last.

Walking though Atlantis Harker had just finished a swimming and was drying his hair when he walked into Ronon "Oh sorry." He said as he looked up at the man "Oh hi Ronon." Harker said

"Why are you wet?" He asked

"I went for a swim." He told him as he tried to move passed him "What can I do for you Ronon?" the dark hair teen looked up at him as he leaned against the wall …might as well get comfortable… he thought

"I don't trust you." He said

"Ah…that old problem." Harker smirked

"Your hiding something and lying." Tilting his head Harker let out a sigh

"I have to hid something don't I? I'm stuck in the past and I can't even breathe without possibly changing the come out of the future and as for lying I have a good reason to lie." Harker pushed himself off the wall and started to walk away when Ronon grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him into a quiet room.

"Awo you're hurting my arm!" The teen said as he pulled away from him "What is your problem? I get it you don't trust me I'm sorry about that I can't help your don't, but I'm stuck here and you have to bloody deal with it and…" Harker's rant was cut off by the large man that pinned him to the wall and was using his tongue to silence him. Harker's eyes widen as he felt the large body against his holding him up, pulling away Ronon looked down into Harker's eyes a slight smirk on his face as he looked at the teen "W…whaaat?" The large man chuckled deeply and then whispered in his ear

"I've seen you watching me since you been here, I see the look in your eyes and I know you are John McKay." Harker looked at him with fearful eyes

"H...How?"

"You have Shepherd's mouth." Harker was not about to ask how he knew that "You also too smart for your own good." He smiled

"Oh ha ha ha I see he told you?" Harker laughed as he ran his hand though his hair, he was still being help up his legs around Ronon's waist

"McKay didn't have to, I just know." He told him "Tell in the future are…"

"Together?" Ronon nodded

"Sort of, I haven't told my dads yet."

"Why worried Shepherd will shoot me?" Harker smirked at him and tilts his head at him as warped his arms around Ronon's neck

"No... I'm worried what Rodney would do, he could kill you before you even realised it."

"I will watch my back." He smiled as he kissed him again.

John was looking for Ronon, they were meant to meet up half an hour ago for sparring and the man seem to have disappeared, walking around Atlantis he tried to get a hold of him though the coms but got nothing. He walked up to Rodney who was nearing his due date and was getting restless "Have you seen Ronon?" He asked

"No, I've been busy trying to do some research only to have my bladder kicked." He growled, John sat in front of him

"You not over working are you?"

"No!"

"Rodney?"

"Alright I've done 3 hours, but I've sat on my fat arse the whole time!" He argued, John saw the coffee and frowned

"Really Rodney coffee?"

"I'm sorry but I need it!"

"No" John said taking the coffee of him and pouring it away

"You can't just take my coffee away you…you coffee Nazi!"

"Rodney McKay you are one week away from giving birth to our child I will not let you giving him a hyper problem before he's born." He said seeing the pout on Rodney's face he cupped the side of his face with one hand "Please just no more coffee."

"Alright fine!" He huffed and went back to work

"Oh no, no more work for you come on help me find Ronon." He said

"But…"

The door slide open and John and Rodney froze as they looked into the room "Ronon what are you doing!" Rodney yelled as he sees the large man who is half naked and holding up a very naked Harker

"Oh god." Harker said hiding his face in Ronon's shoulder, the dreadlock man looked over his shoulder the two

"What?" He growled out

"What? Your screw my son!" John says

"Does everyone know?" Harker yells as he bites his lip as Ronon moves but not pulls away

"Look you two can watch to leave until we're done." Ronon replies with a frustrated growl

"Ronon!" John warns.

"GET OUT!" The dreadlock man yells, they left the room and the door slides shut. Both Rodney and John look at each other with shock

"I can't believe that…

"Oh god." Rodney said looking down into his bump.

Later Harker walks out with a dark blush on his cheeks and found John and Rodney waiting for him "Ummm hi…So I guess that means you now know everything?" He said, John looked at him with a raised eye brow

"No not everything does this happen in the future?" he asked

"Yes." The teen answers "Well I guess I won't need to tell you." He smiled weakly looking back at the room when Ronon walks out like nothing happen

"Harker your from the future you can't go around bonking people from the past your could mess the future up more than you already have." Rodney snapped

"Rodney?" John warned, Harker jumped back an looked down at the floor before walking back to his assigned room, John looked towards the pregnant man next to him "That was a bit hash." He said

"I know… I will go and speak to him."


End file.
